BOTDF and BVB
by Demyxkana18
Summary: Kara life is turning around, but is it going to stay that way? And is kara hiding something? ps it does start out slow but it gets better. Especially if you like BOTDF AND BVB! As much as I do!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story i hope you like it. Blood on the dance floor and black veil brides, i don't own, but i do own Kara. Please review!

Chapter One

"Jay wake up! Your late!" I could hear my sister yelling at me, i returned the favor and shouted back,"what kara? What is so terribly important that you wake me up at..." slight pause to look at the alarm clock," six in the morning?" I asked her. She smiled and that was very unusual. Usually, I would get smacked or something. " oh you not late, but you have a signing at hot topic today at eight. I just said you were late because you would've not woken up otherwise." I couldnt really say much because like always she always got the last word in. " now, get up i made you breakfast and its on the counter." "Thanks sis." She gave me a hug and i spoke," good morning ," then i got up and stumbled to the kitchen to eat.

After i finished eating i ran to the bathroom. Within thirty minutes i hear Kara banging on the door, i knew that was a warning telling me to hurry. So i continue to doing my hair and fixing my eyeliner, when i was done i threw on my shoes and grabbed my keys and ran to the living room. Dahvie was already there sitting on the couch beside Kara, "Hurry up we are going to be late," Kara rolled her eyes," did i interrupt something here?" She started to walked out the door and i was trying to followed but Dahvie grabbed my shoulder,"really dude?" He said laughing and then taking my keys," i am driving!"

By the time we got there it was ten minutes before it started so we ran to get there and of course, we looked around and Andy was in no where to be found. Instead, Ashley was at the table setting it up, he always look so hot! " hey ashley," he smiled. "Late as usual i see," he started to laughed.

~kara POV~

I just parked the car and was started to walk, when i decided to walked over to rue 21 and i got some awesome new black boots with red skinny jeans it would be great with my black hair. Then i walked over to hot topic and saw Black Veil Brides's table, I walked over to Jayy table and sat in the chair beside jayy. " hey what i missed?" He laugh,"well i hope me," he chuckled. I gave him a hug. And walked to the couch, Andy had sat down beside me," hey , remember me?" I grinned," how could i forget you? "

Then jake and jinxx walked over leaving Ashley at the table with all the fan girls, but i don't think he minded at all. Then jinxx spoke," how do you people have the energy you have waking up so early?" Then, Jake spoke," not everyone nocturnal like you," everyone busted out laughing. And Jinxx laid back on the couch," hey, i like my sleep can you blame me?" I finally spoked to wake him up,"JINXX," i yelled but it didnt help, so i got up and ran and jumped on his belly. He had to be wide awake now! " holy shit!" He jumped up stunned knocking me off of him making me hit my head on the ground...then black out...

When i woke up i had my head on Ashley lap,"you ok? you were out for like a hour." I quickly remember what happened and could feel a huge bump on the back of my head. "last time i try to wake Jinxx up..." Ashley smiled,"yeah, well that wasnt very smart either, but i bet you learn your lesson though." I nodded then my phone rang, the ringing gave me a even bigger headache. I quickly answered it,"hello this is kara," it was my manager,"hello kara, you won't believe this, but i got you in warped tour!" He right i couldn't believe i couldn't, even speak! This was my dream and it came true. I had to be still knock out!

"Kara, you there? And before you answer, yes i am serious. So get ready baby your going on a tour, i have already told the entire band. Do you have anything to say?" He asked and i was still soaking it but i manage to get something out,"are you serious? Oh my GOD! Thank you so MUCH! I will talk to you in a little have to tell jayy. Bye." " bye baby..." i hurried and hunged up before he could finished speaking and I sat up and thought about what just happened.

Ashley,"hey you ok?" I looked at him, and quickly become real to me,"I AM IN THE WARPED TOUR!" I threw my body up and jump as high as i could giving him a kiss on the cheek without realizing it and I ran straight to jayy,"Jayy!" I shouted, but i could find him, i ran to Andy,"hey where is jayy?" I said excitedly. He looked at me,"he went outside to get some air", i smilled and ran to the back of the mall, when i opened the door, he wasn't there when i ran a little farther i saw...

My brother body, lifeless in the grass he was completely naked...with his neck slit open and his hands tied behind his back. I ran to my brother's body! "NO YOU CANT BE DEAD! SOME ONE HELP! HELP PLEASE!" Tears ran down my face my brother blood covered my hands, how could he be dead?.?...the door opened it was Jake,"hey what are you doing over there?" he walked over, i could tell that he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "He can't die, i just got into warped tour! He all i have! he can't be dead! Brother wake up NOW! JAKE CALL FOR HELP HURRY! GET HELP!"i screamed and tear continue running down my face. But, he just stood there motionless.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, i am sorry for Jayy fans. I swear, or i promise i will try not to disappoint you. Just give me a chance. And people leave me reviews i really need them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dahvie POV

I Just got done packing up the table and still no Jay. "Hey Andy, you seen Jay?" He looked at me as I asked," in the back with kara." I deciding to walked back as my body guard followed behind me, when I reached the back of the mall I saw Jake. He spoke,"Dahvie..." he broke off and couldnt finished his sentence then I saw Kara with... "JAY!" I couldn't believe what I just saw my best friend, was DEAD! I couldn't cry, he would want me to be strong for Kara, I quickly ran to her side pulling her away from Jay's body,"kara what happened?" She couldnt speak or even look into my eyes,"this is not your fault Kara." Her head was buried into my chest, the thoughts kept going though my head who would do this? Anger raged inside me!

I got out my phone and was about to call the cops when I saw a shadow running though the park. I handled my phone to kara,"kara called the police NOW!" I shouted and took off running if this was his killer he wasn't getting away, so easily. I could hear my body guard running behind, but no way in hell was I stopping! Adrenaline took over my body, I was a few feet behind the perp. Then he stopped and turn around the light from the street lamp was shining down from him, when he pulled out a pistol. I quickly shivered, when he pointing it at me. And a shot rang in my ears, but i wasn't dead. The perp drop to his knees, suddenly I looked behind me.

Kara was holding a gun, she shot him. I ran to her,"relaxed I didnt killed him, as much as I wanted too. I shot him in his knee, he is not getting off that easy!" She was fighting the tears back,"well your a lot stronger, then me I would've killed the son of bitch." She let out a little smile,"well, he's not killing the only family I have left." I picked her up and walked her back to the mall, while my body guard got the killer. When we got back the EMS WAS there!

A police officer walked over to us,"I am so sorry for your loss." She jumped down from my arms and shouted,"my loss! My loss! HE WAS MY ONLY FAMILY AND YOU WANT TO SAY MY LOSS! THAT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" Everyone was staring and the police officer was speechless, while she pushed past him to walked back into the mall. I quickly spoke,"I am sorry, for that, but she has lost her brother today." I stayed behind and spoke with cops and showed them the guy we caught.

Kara POV

I was in hot topic laying on the couch, tears began to run down my face as I thought about Jayy. Did he killed him because he was gay? Because he didn't like the music? Why?

Then I saw Andy walked in and sit beside me,"I am sorry Kara." I stared at him,"want to know how Jayy found me?" I asked. He nodded," Well, he lived with Mom, and when her and Dad spilt up she got custody of Jayy and Dad got custody of me. So when, Dad died I got shipped off to mama's. One day, when he came to visit Mama was going though one of her,'once upon a time' stories we called them. And I came in from school and he gave me hug and said,'how much bigger I was, then when I was a baby.' And of course I spoke in my sarcastic matter, well I was a baby and now am 13." I almost broked into tears, but I felt better thinking of the happy times between us. "Anyway, Mama was up there so when we loss her,god i hate that world! Anyway, Jayy tooked me in and said he wouldnt have it any other one. He the reason I starting my music career and now I am in vans warped tour and he is dead!" My smile faded and Andy pulled me into a hug,"hey I guaranteed you he would not want you to give up your career. Live it like he would, give him something to be proud of." He smiled, and that really did make me feel better I got out of his hug and kissed him on the cheek,"you are so sweet Andy."

He walked me to their tour bus and jake and jinxx and Ashley was in there, CC was outside with Dahvie. I was so tired, I passed out on the couch almost instantly.

I hope you guys enjoyed it so far there is a lot more mystery and even some romance. Hope I didnt disappoint. Leave reviews they are appreciate.


	3. Chapter 3

~Dahvie POV~

I walked into Blackveil Brides trailer and saw Kara passed out on the couch. "Hey are you ok, Dahvie?" Andy asked. I replied, "no..." Ashley spoke, "Man this doesnt feel real it feels like this is just a nightmare." "First her Dad and now Jayy..." Everyone looked shocked, "what do you mean?" Ashley asked. I sat down on the couch, "exactly what I said two guys in her life were killed. Strike you a little odd?" CC walked in the room, " man I really feel like SHIT RIGHT NOW!" He screamed waking up Kara, he was obviously drunk off his ass. She sat up and walked outside grabbing her cigarettes.

I followed her, "guys would you mind staying here for a minute?" They nodded. When I caught up with her she sitting down smoking on the curve, "Yes Dahvie," she spoke. I sat down beside her, "you know its late out? Not really too safe to be out her by yourself." She quickly argue, "What esle do I have left?" I was shocked about her response," well me of course," "yeah, I am happy I have you but what about JAYY?!" She starting crying first time I have ever seen that; I put my arm around her, " I know its not it fucking sucks! But, what are you going to do? Throw away all the work you have accomplished for that band of yours!" I could tell I rendered her speechless. "Of course your NOT!" I answered for her. She followed choke something out, "I have no family, no home and now i am expected to go on like life is normal?" "No! Keep him in your heart every day, but keep living it like if they were alive and with you." She wiped the tears off her face, "I am going to sucked it up. But, you betTER BE THERE WITH ME! Now lets go" she got up and threw he cigarette on the ground to smash it. Then, starting walking to their trailer.

"Whats going on?" Andy asked her. She looked up, " getting ready for band rehearsals." She starting walking to the bathroom and I ran after her," I am doing your hair!" By the time I was done styling it was short and spiking in the back, she had he make up done and black skinny jeans on with a tube top and red heels. I screamed for the guys,"Prepared yourselves my masterpiece is complete." She walked out of the hallway and Jake eyes got big. "You are beautiful Kara," Ashley said but got pushed out of the way by CC,"Ashley go joined play girl and leave this beautiful lady alone." Everyone bursted out laughing, but Kara interrupted,"I have to go guys thanks for the compliments," she said as she kissed me on the cheeck before running out the door.

A few minutes after she left Detective Scott called me, I answered immediately, "hello?" He replied, " hello Dahvie, this is Detective Scott we need to speak to you immediately can you be at the police station an hour?" I quickly answered, "yes Detective." I said as I hunged up.


End file.
